


You Have a Choice to Make

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Magnus didn’t doubt Alec’s love for him, for he was no fool. But he from the very off conceded that if the day ever came where Alec would have to choose between Jace and him, he would walk away before the inevitable heartbreak.Or the one where Magnus thinks that he will always be second in Alec’s eye.Actions speak greater than words, and Alec’s very soul shows Magnus how wrong he is.





	You Have a Choice to Make

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I've always wanted to write this idea. Inspiration struck when I was meant to be writing my essay. But the loss of that grade couldn't evoke enough fear in me. I really hope you all enjoy this. Also it possibly got slightly heated, so I'm not entirely sure about the rating...but oh well.

 

Their love had formed against the turbulent nature of their world and persisted even when all that shrouded them was darkness. It was a fierce unfaltering love. They had both fallen all too willingly for each other.

Magnus through all his centuries of life had never had a love like Alec. Never fallen whim to something so beautifully wholesome.

Their love would never stop surprising, it was unrelenting.

 

Seen in the soft glances shared over breakfast, with hands interlinked and giggling heard over the gently humming of the New York hustle and bustle.

 

Seen in the way Alec moulded himself against Magnus’ back whilst Magnus was cooking dinner. And somewhere amongst hands wandering and lips meeting warm skin, cooking had been lost in a frenzy of hot smouldering kisses. The undeniable pull of Alec’s lips on Magnus’ neck and how soon the warm skin became littered with brown bruising. How swiftly shirts had been discarded, soft chuckles accompanying the heavy breathing of two forms stumbling their way through the apartment to land on the sofa. Alec’s lips had attached itself on Magnus pulse point and Magnus positively keened with the unrelenting heat coursing through his blood. And maybe the angel blood made Alec so ravenous because there would be no qualms from Magnus, not with the way he had been reduced to a mess of almost hapless sighs and soft moans.  Somewhere amongst the throes of pleasure they had both submitted into Alec stopped thrusting into the heat of Magnus and Magnus’ displeasure had been evident. But breathed out into the charged air Alec had sighed chest heaving with exertion.

“I love you Magnus”

Golden orbs staring resolutely at Alec’s eyes as Magnus uttered “I love you too” before making a broken sound as Alec submitted to the unrelenting heat of Magnus. Both unapologetic in their pursuit for each other’s pleasure.  

 

Seen in the way they whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears whilst wrapped in throws and blankets as the white noise of the whirring television faded away.

 

Seen in the way Magnus would be enraptured by Alec as he commanded the attention of every Shadowhunter in the institute, and how when Magnus would relent his unyielding magic and show such a fierce display of power that Alec right in the heat of battle, would be awestruck.

 

So, it was clear and evident to both Alec and Magnus that they loved each other something fiercely.

Magnus never doubted that. He knew that the love they shared was that of classic tales of love, tales of the truest kind. The bond they shared would be unrivalled. With the exception of the parabati bond. Or at least that was the thoughts that would plague Magnus’ mind. It was never questionable the sheer volume of Alec’s love for him, but  maybe it was the broken parts that had somehow managed to slip through Alec’s care; fragments of him told him that no matter what and where, if Alec ever had to make a choice between him and Jace he would save himself the inevitable heartbreak and would walk away.

He never broached the subject with Alec because it was not a blistering jealously or an unsettling envy. Rather Magnus believed it to be a simple fact. One he had accepted with all the love he had given Alec.

And perhaps if he asked Alec that niggling part of his brain would have been put at ease, but then his mind would have supplied that Alec could not possibly mean the fierce levels of love he proclaims for Magnus.

It would seem that fate has been woven in a way that escaped any grips that mankind would like to place. It’s the gentle strumming’s of guitar and a melody so soft that all is put at ease.

Let it be noted that Shadowhunter’s always managed to find themselves in deeply unpredictable situations and who’d have thought that 5 years on from that fateful time Magnus had first met Alec, they would be here again holding hands in a circle waiting to summon a memory demon.

Time is a most bizarre entity.

Magnus and Alec are happy, incredibly so. Rings adorning their fingers this time round, with a ceremony approaching in a few months. Nonetheless ringed hands encapsulated with the others as Magnus recites the enchantments needed to summon the memory demon. In his heart he would never begrudge Alec if Jace was the person in Alec’s most loved memory. Even he knew without a doubt that Alec had absolutely no feelings of the sort for Jace, he also knew the strength of the parabati bond. So, he would ready himself for the inevitable glasses of wine he would have to befriend later on that evening.

Except. 

Except, this time around its different. In a way that startles none but Magnus. As everyone shares a memory of the one, they love the most.

When Magnus’ turn arrives, a bone settling fulfilment encapsulates Alec as he stares at an image of himself laughing lightly. And Magnus knew his would show Alec’s, that was never debatable. But he holds his breath as Alec’s turn arrives readying himself for the slight heartbreak, he knows he will have to face.

But it doesn’t come.

He is enraptured by the sight of himself smiling gently and shock in its most bare form floods him. The person Alec loved the most was him…. Alec’s heart and soul had chosen Magnus. The realisation had floored him.

So later when the evil had been cast away and the two huddle forms lay adorned in the smooth sheets, hands intertwined, bare legs woven together, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the earlier night’s frivolities. Magnus broke the comforting silence that had encapsulated them both.

“Earlier today, with the memory demon…I” and perhaps it shouldn’t have shocked him that his voice was slightly broken but it felt like he was choking back overwhelming emotion.

Alec shifted and propped his face up on one hand, his gaze wondering the crevices of Magnus face, waiting for him to finish his sentence

“I uh… I didn’t think…I didn’t think that when it was your turn…I”

Even in the evening light you could see the confusion seep into Alec’s eyes, before his gaze was filled with realisation and features morphed into ones which conveyed the purest of love.

“Magnus” Alec’s voice soft in the hushed evening ambience, hand reaching to entwine itself with Magnus’.

“How could you ever doubt that the person I love most…the person I will always love most will be you.”

The heightened emotion in the air was burning bright, like a newly lit candle.

“Magnus, you are my forever, and no one, no other bond ever will ever compete with that. I love you heart and soul, and you should never doubt that because if my words ever fail to reassure you, know that I could face memory demon after memory demon and every time it would be a memory of you.”

Glistening eyes were staring back at Alec, wonder apparent, perhaps words would fail to convey how true their love was so Magnus just pulled his hand and reached up and pulled Alec to him. Their lips met with a searing kiss that spoke volumes of their love. It was all that was needed to fix the dull aching that Magnus had always expected but never received.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This made me really excited. I really hope you enjoyed this. This is the first time even slight smut has featured in my works so really let me know how it was. Also comments give me so much happiness so comment anything. I love reading them all. 
> 
> TheWriterA


End file.
